A surgical instrument for handling an implant is known, for example, from WO 01/19295 A1, and is used to pick up an intervertebral implant and then introduce it into the intervertebral space between two vertebral bodies. With the prior-art instrument, the two parts of the implant are introduced into the intervertebral space in such a way that they are closely in contact with one another and are then removed from one another to the extent that an inlay, which carries the joint surface, can be pushed in between them. The implant is consequently a three-part implant.
In case of the use of two-part implants, in which the two parts have a joint surface each, which are flatly in contact with one another in the inserted state and make possible the pivotability of the two parts as a result, the two parts are introduced together into the intervertebral space. Such a connection carries a risk that the joint surfaces may be damaged. This risk is especially high if the joint surfaces are sensitive, for example, if they consist of ceramic and therefore tolerate shocks very poorly. However, it is unavoidable during the implantation of the implant that such shocks are exerted on the implant, for example, when the implant is being driven into the intervertebral space.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved surgical instrument that reduces the risk for damage to the joint surfaces of the implant during the handling of the implant.